


孤岛小孩·小孩

by grapena



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapena/pseuds/grapena
Kudos: 13





	孤岛小孩·小孩

1.

余晖浸染地平线，NT2020次客机擦过飞行轨道，冲入了无边无垠的黄昏里。

“先生，请问您需要喝点什么？”

平稳飞行后，身形姣好的空姐轻声询问头等舱内正在敲打laptop的乘客。对方戴着银丝框眼镜，白色衬衫下领带被随意松开，深灰色外套收在一侧。他下颌线分明，眉头微锁，似在为什么伤神。

片刻后他应道，“咖啡，谢谢。”

李敏亨将当前季度财务报表的小问题圈出，发送给了电脑另一端的人：「渽民，你帮我把这些问题和经手的人都交待一下，我回国后再面敲。」

25岁的李敏亨现在是S地一家线上公司的总经理，亦是创始人之一。他在大学时学习过J国语，此次洽谈的商务合作便落在了他的肩上。他特意让助理订下傍晚的班机，完成日常工作后才连忙赶到机场。

云层中的落日依旧是刺眼的，但又遥远。暮光是永远无餍的幼兽，他们突破星球转动、星系引力，牺牲末日般地摇曳、绽放，到达世界的每一个角落，又被每一个角落吞噬。

周围的人习惯将家境优渥、刻苦勤学的标签贴在李敏亨的身上，但不再有人会轻易想到他是N城曾无限风光的李家少爷。他的生活像寻得一个崭新的突破口，重新在他人敬仰中不露一丝破绽。直到出发机场时收到邹林的判决结果。云中的落日依旧是刺眼的，但又遥远。像他的弟弟。这一刻他想到了他的弟弟。

李敏亨寻得小憩时机，醒来时已是夜晚。飞机穿过稀薄云层，如被温软梦乡拥抱。

舱内洗手间始终被占用，他等得过久，找到了经济舱去。时间不早，多数人都在休息，因此显得经济舱的一群年轻人唯独显眼。他们虽不聒噪，但三三两两间偶有交谈。他们大多穿着黑色流线棉外套，身后印着一致的图案和文字，写的是coconut，椰子。他看到一些弦乐器，还有人抱着吉他，看起来像个乐队。

等待的门内终于响起水流声，OCCUPIED跳成了VACANT，洗手间的门打开了。

2.

对上视线的一刻，李敏亨确实以为自己在做梦。

机内空间逼仄，二人距离不过一尺。门内的人比他矮半个头，手还抓在把手上。他微微仰头看他，发丝柔软，却似被剪断绳线的木偶，眼神无光，静止在原地。

在高空遨游本就容易丧失时间感，李敏亨的时间像不再流逝了，甚至开始回溯。他以为自己回到了八年前，他们相拥在被烈日照拂的泳池里。也许是呼吸交错，也许是舱内过于温暖，他微张着嘴，没什么表情，眼睛却有点发酸。

反而是对方先回过神来。

他们对视短暂，李东赫慌乱松开手，从他面前离开。或许时光总让人变得愚钝，他的脚步匆忙，李敏亨也不自觉退后半步给他让路。他注意到他穿着那件印有coconut的外套，注意到他走入那群热络的年轻人中。

机内广播提示飞机即将降落，李敏亨被空乘温柔请回位置。于是他重新经过那行人，却未在相似的背影里辨认出他的弟弟。

原来八年，这么迢遥。

他的弟弟已经二十四岁了。

是干燥的秋天，J国首都步入深夜。预约的接机车辆驰骋在空旷的道路上，凉意从车窗缝隙挤进来，丝毫不减地灌入李敏亨肺部。

人生会有多少个朝夕更迭，季节轮转，而他们相隔的又何止沧海桑田。

3.

次日的洽谈过程很顺利。合作方是当地方兴未艾的创业公司，对接的男子叫Johnny，比李敏亨长上几岁。两个人相谈甚欢，甚至找到不少共同话题。对方问起李敏亨近几日的行程，他笑了笑，说，“还以为会耗上两天，所以定了后天的回程。”

Johnny笑他，“那明天你就打算在酒店待一天？”

“John有什么推荐的好去处？”

“哈哈哈Mark要是能让公司给我放一天假，我就能带你逛逛这附近有名的Firework了。”

“Firework？”

“是的，一条酒吧街。因为酒好喝，白天也有不少客人。但还是晚上比较有看头。”

“不知道Mark对音乐感不感兴趣。那有一个酒吧，我常去，老板是个有情致的富人，平日喜欢从世界各地请来一些小众歌手，都还不错。

Johnny似想起什么，拿出了手机，说，“我记得今天好像停休，明天不知道……”

他滑动屏幕几分，“哦，明天是个乐团。”

“和Mark还来自同一个地方哦，不知道你有没有听过？”

李敏亨看向对方指向的位置，密密麻麻写的是乐队简介，未配照片。但他只注意到了文眉大写的英文，coconut，椰子。

一侧的图案和李东赫外套后的如出一辙。

4.

Firework正如其名，霓虹穿梭，灯红酒绿，在黑夜幕布中似烟火般耀眼闪烁。

演出十一点开始，距离开场还有半个小时，室内已座无虚席。

李敏亨找了偏侧的位置坐下。

来前他查过资料，coconut在小众市场很受欢迎。飞机上遇到的一行人人数不少，和他猜想的一样，李东赫没有在团体照上，应该只是跟着跑演出的幕后。他不确定今天可以见到对方。说实话，他也不知道应不应该见到他。

本就昏暗的室内只能看舞台的光，演出马上要开始了，某个卡座发出喝彩，台下便连绵起伏喊起乐队的名字。

Live果然震撼。主唱嗓音清亮，收放自如，本就是不可多得的好歌喉。更突破传统模式的是，明明唱着轻流行乐，团队却配有小提琴手，让歌曲氛围多一份郑重温婉。

计算上中场休息，两个半小时很快就过去了，现下只剩最后一首的安可返场。但当灯束重新投下，代替主唱上台的却是酒吧的工作人员，“Leo突然不舒服，可能没办法给大家唱安可了。”

“但是团队让我向大家转述，最后一首会请coco来完成，请稍等片刻。”

李敏亨听得一头雾水。普通表演场合这算演出事故了吧，没想到席间听到coco这个名号却更热烈地欢呼了起来。

百科可没有告诉他coco是谁。

于是他问了一旁的几位女生。

“啊～coco是coconut的吉祥物啊！”

“之前Leo就出过类似的状况，没办法按时登台，当时Jammy就提议让一个工作人员上来顶几首。”

其中一位女生注意到李敏亨神色茫然，好意补充道，“Jammy就是那个人，贝斯手。”

“嗯嗯！”叙述的女生继续说，“本来都没什么期待嘛，但没想到工作人员都能唱得那么好。那个小哥哥长得超级可爱！后来一些极其特别的日子或者场合，还会特意空出几首让他来。”

“今天算是赚到了！”

一旁的人接上话，“对呀！他不愿意透露自己的名字，所以大家一直不知道怎么称呼他。乐队不是叫coconut吗，我们私下就叫他coco，后来就被叫开了。”

谈话间，舞台似乎已经准备好了。舞台光还没打开，不论是台上还是台下，都异常昏暗。李敏亨余光看到有人坐在了主唱位上调整麦克风。身旁的女孩则慌慌张张结束了科普，愉悦地喊了一声，“coco！”

台上的黑影向这边招了招手。鼓手轻轻敲打鼓棒，光束投下，洒落在舞台中心的人身上。

是他的弟弟。

5.

李东赫临时烫了个夸张的卷发，一卷一卷凑在一起就像云朵。他的脸上依旧充满稚气，而李敏亨很难不想起，尽管已经过去八年。听见李东赫开口的一刻，他依旧想起了在那座孤岛上，在那栋别墅里，他们在一起的许多日子。

他的弟弟的确很喜欢唱歌。

画画的时候，躺在他的怀里什么都不做的时候，玩水的时候，做饭的时候，清扫庭院的时候，洗澡的时候，他好像都喜欢哼唱点什么。它们都是动听的，他那样有天赋。李敏亨却在他离开后的漫长时光里，才通过回忆一点一点认识到这个事实。

Leo的嗓音若是高亢而清亮的话，他的声音则更为浓厚和甜蜜。

台上的人闭着眼睛，旁若无人地投入到自己构建的世界里。光影像气泡，托起所有人脱离重力，飞行到他的纪元探险。他像狡猾的狐狸般设下陷阱，让信徒甘愿沉迷，自己则轻而易举地逃到安全距离。

他是蛊惑人心的塞壬，亦是为李敏亨带来火种的普罗米修斯。

一首歌很快就结束了，李东赫简单说完谢谢就离开了舞台。演出也结束了，李敏亨听一旁的女孩们讨论起了after party。

这似乎是这个乐队演出后的例行节目。他们会到一家KTV，招待前5到10位入场的粉丝，有些类似庆功宴。听来团队所有人都会去，女孩们今天似乎打算碰碰运气。

6.

酒吧的人越来越少，女孩们也早早随乐队一行人离开。室内被各种光束填满，音乐震耳，让人无法分清白昼黑夜。李敏亨毫无想法地给自己灌酒，一口又一口。

另一侧，李东赫完成和酒吧工作人员的交接工作后，终于下班了。他没有心情参加庆功宴，毛遂自荐留下来收尾。住处离得不远，他从酒吧侧门离开，就打算吹吹风，走回去。

他在coconut算是个新人，两年前才加入的。过去他一直做着与音乐无关的工作。是后来通过好友钟辰乐才阴差阳错认识了乐队的人，又得到了这份工作。一开始他主要还是做些杂活，只是后来被发现歌喉不错，才有了临时顶替主唱的那出。现在乐队的人会带他学点编曲，就像粉丝们称呼的一样，团队也将他视作吉祥物，都很照顾他。

秋风窜进圆形衣领，他将手揣入口袋，想起刚刚在舞台上似乎看到的熟悉身影。

过去太久了，舞台下灯光昏暗，他无法确定。

自从在飞机上遇到李敏亨，他就又开始睡不好。当初的不辞而别是一把双刃剑。后来的很长一段时间内，他连好好生活都几乎做不到。因为打不起精神，他只能碎片式的打工，有时候没有收入，便可能一天都食不果腹。姐姐的离世像世界给他敲的丧钟，像在告诉他在这个世上不再会有他的栖身之所。他离开了那座孤岛，终于走入喧闹的人世，却没有一刻不是孤独的。

就连李敏亨说爱他，他都咬着后槽牙让自己不要相信。

诺大的世界，谈论爱的人那么多，哪个没有奢求过永恒与不渝，但又有哪些会成真。

孤岛是他的命运，他想他早就成为孤岛了。

7.

街道空旷，不再那样喧闹，李东赫魂不守舍，不小心撞到闹哄哄的一行人。对方一身酒气，地痞流氓的打扮，他连忙鞠躬道起了歉。

没想到对方看到他的脸后喜笑颜开，喊道，“诶？你不是……”

周围的人也笑起来，不怀好意，“老大，他就是刚刚唱歌的那个，coco。”

“……老大不是很喜欢他吗？”

李东赫听不懂他们的语言，只见对方突然上身，捏住了他的下巴。

“你…你们干什么！？”

他慌忙挣脱，一行人见他反抗，却嬉笑起来。现四下无人，他独自一人势单力薄，更倒霉的是手机还关了机。

真要起了什么冲突，吃亏的怕只能是他。

三十六计，跑为上。

于是他后退几步，使出蛮劲，打算一回头就跑。下一秒却有人从他身旁擦过，一拳打在了闹事的人脸上。

8.

Firework凌晨时分的治安比白日更严，李东赫再怎么样都不会出什么大事。但李敏亨这一拳，直接引来了附近的巡警。一行人都被带去了警局。

李敏亨定的是上午的回程，没剩几个小时了。他联系了当地的人脉，好让他可以准时赶上飞机。幸好对方伤的不重，且的确理亏，于是在天还未亮时他就被安全放了出来。

他也挨了一拳，酒都被打醒了。他擦着渗血的嘴角往外走。警局门口坐着一个人，在等他。

空气凉凉的，他走过去，低头看着对方，微微笑起来，没有说话。

李东赫抬起眼睛看他，反复张了张嘴，像想说点什么，后又放弃了一般，吐出一口气说，“我可以跑。”

他愣了半分，说，“万一跑不过呢？”

“……不会的。”

“像八年前那样吗？”

李敏亨不知是酒意又上来了，还是一宿没睡不清醒。

“像八年前那样，那么快，哪里都找不到你。”

李东赫等他等的眼角都冻红了，听到这番话沉默了一会说，“我就不该等你。”

天开始亮了，远处泛起鱼肚白，有三两只鸟儿飞过。大门处响起鸣笛，是来接李敏亨的。他望过去，李东赫则站了起来，说，“算了，我走了。”

李敏亨抓住他的手腕，“东赫…”

他的指尖冰冷，但还未话语，李东赫就打断了他，“当作没见过我吧。”

他的语气谈不上冷淡，甚至有些亲切，像劝诱幼童的温柔大人。李敏亨却出神愣在原地，看着对方抽出手离开。

一侧的梧桐落下几片枯叶，摇摇晃晃，似耗尽它们最后一丝生机。

李敏亨还想问的，他想问他还记不记得，他离开的那天，也是一个秋天。

那个清晨特别冷。

9.

岁月如梭，不知不觉入了初冬。

Coconut最近势头正旺，11月末开始在国内开办巡演，终场定在了乐队工作室所在地，S市，在圣诞节那天。虽然规模不大，但也要跑上几个城市。忙碌是最好的解药，李东赫不再有心神思考别的事情，和李敏亨重遇的事情也变得像场梦一样，虚无缥缈，只是偶尔记起。日子和过去一般，并无变化。

要说有什么比较反常的话，大概是他最近运气好像还不错。

乐队是白手起家，没有正经的签约公司。这次的主办方特别阔气，几乎包下了巡演的大部分费用，分红却拿小头。李东赫不经手这些，只是偶尔听同事们说起。唯一让他有实感的就是这次住的酒店，从停车场入口开始看起来就很贵。

而每一次他都被分到一个人住商务套房。

一开始是说随机抽签抽到他，后来又说是特意犒劳他的辛苦工作。虽多有不解，但他也没太方在心上。毕竟除了睡觉，其他时候都在场馆，使用酒店的时间并不多。

人类总是习惯将一些美好的祈愿寄放在无法触碰的意象上，李东赫没有信仰，也从不相信世间存在救世主。他对圣诞节的记忆是单薄而喧闹的。他记得过去和姐姐两个人挤在出租屋的日子里，姐姐在那天总会晚一些回家。她偶尔会带个小蛋糕，会脱下落满了雪的外套，一进门就念叨着「东赫啊，你得出去看看，今天外面到处都是人」、「圣诞节啊，又是一年了」。

又是一年了。

乐队成员在舞台上说着巡演终场的致辞，说着谢谢大家还有圣诞快乐。李东赫和工作人员特意到了台下，正抬头看着。光影和人群，汗液和欢呼，这里的人因为同样的理由聚集在一起，他们分享着爱和温暖，而今年的圣诞节会和过去每一年都一样。他这么想。

10.

听说这次终场结束，主办方在下榻酒店给团队准备了庆功宴，顺便过个节。也许是氛围感染，李东赫对这个主办也好奇起来。回酒店的路上听说是一家叫做星辰的传媒公司，他听着耳熟，后面又听其他人否认，说这间公司只是借了名义，真正的出资人又另有其人。

本以为到庆功宴现场可以见到这个神秘投资者，但酒足饭饱又过三巡，李东赫甚至开始发晕了也没见到团队以外的任何人。他去洗手间洗了把脸，打算回去打个招呼就回房间休息。回来的时候却突然分不清包厢，推了别人的门。

室内氛围安静许多，因此一开门就察觉不对。他连忙说着不好意思，一抬头却看到李敏亨的脸，一旁还坐着乐队的几个成员。

他以为是自己喝多了眼花，愣是盯着屋内的人好几秒才反应过来。

投资人，单间，商务套房。

一条线突然在脑子里清晰，他倏地松下抓在门把的手，回身便往电梯方向走。

11.

发送完离职短信，又收拾好了行李，李东赫的手依旧在抖。他不理解对方想和他玩什么猫鼠游戏，只是觉得自己以为今年的圣诞节依旧千篇一律的想法甚至天真。但他拖着箱子往外走，刚打开房门就后悔了。

他根本不该回来收拾东西。

李敏亨在门外等着他。

他想重新把门关上，对方却用身子挡在了门边。

堆积的情绪终于无法被装载，也许是酒精发作，他甩开行李，一双眼睛变得通红，大喊，“你到底想怎么样？！”

眼泪也因此不受控制地掉了出来。太荒唐了。这么多年李东赫甚至又要忘记怎么掉眼泪了，好不容易建立的防线却因为面前这个人又轻易溃败。他蹲下身子，胡乱地朝着空气呼喊，“耍我就那么好玩吗？”

“我到底做错了什么？”

他把头低得更低，声音颤抖，眼泪全都掉在了自己的膝盖上。李敏亨关上房门，却也明显没想到面前的人会完全崩溃，一时间失去动作。

李东赫这几年一直在接受心理治疗。刚离开的几年里没有太多异常，但在生活重新走上正轨后，他却突然有了入睡障碍。他开始整夜整夜的睡不着，好不容易睡着就只会梦到自己独自一人在那栋房子里的日子。梦里有时候会出现李敏亨，大部分时候没有，只是黑暗的，像地狱的。那样的梦境像监狱像迷宫，不断将他拉回无垠的末日里。

治疗费用昂贵，起初他的收入并不能负担这个开销。是多亏了钟辰乐，强行带他去见心理医生，强行让他“负债”，才让他得以及时接受治疗。

几年下来，他的入睡障碍好了很多，埋在心底的阴霾似乎也终于散去不少。他以为一切都过去了，他以为一切都要过去了。这个世界的造物主，神，耶稣，却告诉他并没有。

“我用了八年……”李东赫急促地喘息着，在说，“为了逃离你，我花了八年。”

“我一个人，因为你，现在要去找下一份工作……找新的房子……”

“我……”他还想再说些什么，却因为哭泣无法继续，“不是说好了当做没见过吗？”

“为什么一定要穷追不舍呢？”

他终于可以说出些完整的话，却像被抽干呼吸一般，失去活力。

“为什么呢？哥哥？”

12.

为什么呢？

李东赫想要问这个世界的问题太多了。他抱着膝盖，像孩子一样哭喊。李敏亨也在他面前蹲下，一张嘴张了闭闭了又张，嘴唇发干，却完全不知道怎么做。就像过去一样。

过了半晌，哭声渐弱。李东赫突然抬起头来。他泪眼汪汪地看着他，眉心微皱，鼻头泛红。李敏亨的话跑到嗓子眼又滑了回去，对方却突然抓住他的手臂，欺身吻了上来。

李敏亨被吻得不知所措，李东赫又抓住他的手臂带着他站起来，离开他的嘴唇后开始脱起了他的衣服。

他终于慌慌张张推开对方的手，“东…东赫？你要干什么？”

对方像被雪水浸染过的嫣红花瓣，美丽而绝望。

“我在你这不就这点用处吗？”

“我跟你上床，你放我走好不好？”

他又附上来啃咬他的嘴唇。李敏亨一动不动，只有对方无意义地贴着他的唇肉辗转。

他的嘴角沾了一点眼泪，和酒精一起混入李敏亨的鼻腔里、口腔里，咸咸的，辣辣的。李敏亨闭上眼，温热的液体依旧翻滚出来，就一滴，倏地滴在了李东赫的脸颊上。它滑到他的嘴边，也咸咸的。

李东赫睁开眼，终于停了下来。

李敏亨看着地面，强忍着哭腔，身体甚至不自觉颤抖。他深吸了一口气，说，“对不起。”

S市是一座南方城市，气候温暖，圣诞节从不会下雪。窗外是一片一片连绵的灯火，李敏亨的声音在诺大而寂静的空间里传开。李东赫又落下几滴眼泪来，而他们交换着彼此的眼泪，每一滴都滚烫，却又像严冬里的冰。

他说，“对不起，东赫。”

李东赫抓住他衣袖的手也终于松开了。

13.

邹林因为贩毒被抓，李敏亨出发J国那天，是判决结果出来的日子。因为涉案剂量巨大，是死缓。

李东赫离开后，他一直想找到方法让邹林为他做过的事情付出代价。但无奈他尚为年幼，且现实是证据不足，李东赫又不知所踪。另一方面李东赫当时虽是未成年，法律却几乎不保护作为男性的性权利。就算诉讼成功，相较于被害者受到的伤害，施害者受到的惩戒也只是微乎其微。

李敏亨当时无法找到出口，只是不再关心任何事物，报复式般地学习。他申请了美国的大学，重新远离了那一行人。

大学期间，他通过打工，到后来又和学弟罗渽民一起创业，逐渐可以自足学费和生活。大二还没结束时，邹妍生了个儿子，李家主动来的联系越来越少，毕业礼时甚至没有家人为他献上花束。旁人看来冷清，但对他来说却是件好事。没有邹林，没有任何李家的消息。他像生活在一个完全崭新的世界，而在那栋房子里的两个月就像一场梦。也许因为梦总是绮丽而美好，他才敢像回忆一场梦一样去思念李东赫，像冒出海面一般呼吸。

学弟罗渽民同样出身N城，家里的消息，李敏亨大多都是从他那里知道的。那些年里，他得知邹林劣迹超乎常人想象，甚至开始游走毒品市场。而李父随着年岁渐长，脑子变得不灵光，处事也逐渐不理智。邹家像吸血鬼一般，日积月累下的肆意挥霍导致李家企业越来越落败，很长一段时间都只能依赖曾经庞大的空壳维持一丝呼吸。

就像邹林当时待他一般，这几年李敏亨也麻烦着罗渽民和N地警方联系，一并盯着邹林的一举一动。他等待对方人赃并获，可以完美落网的一天。尽管这一天来得有些晚，但幸好还是来了。

邹林锒铛入狱后，企业名声大损，财政状况见红，N城风云一时的李家终于也快撑不下去了。且李父身体每况愈下，公司急需一个有能力的人来接手。而这时候，所有人似乎才都想起了李敏亨。

这样的日子都已经让他觉得够糟了，李东赫经历的一切，又如何让他去阻止他离开。

尽管他无法否认他对他的不辞而别是心怀怨念的。李东赫曾经像他的寄主一般依附着他存活，他何尝不是？他何尝不像遭遇海难的人，好不容易得到一块可以让他漂浮的木板一般，依附着他活。

八年来他连重逢都不敢认真想过，命运却当头砸下一个机会。对方说让他们当作从来没见过，他才发现原来他不知道李东赫重新开始的生活是怎么样的，原来时间有时候不会消除任何嫌隙，反而在彼此之间堆砌起更高的山和墙。原来他甚至没有名分接近他。

后来通过罗渽民找到星辰传媒的社长朴志晟，又借对方公司的名义投资了coconut的巡演。罗渽民都念他是不是烧坏了脑子，但事实上他也不知道这么做是为了什么。也许人类总是贪心，又依旧单纯。他只是无法劝服自己放弃，无法忍受未来的所有日子里都没有他。

14.

所以此时此刻他反复地说着对不起，又小心翼翼靠近对方，轻轻揽住他，抬手擦起了他的眼泪。

哪有什么对不起。对方指腹发凉，李东赫却不知道这三个字为什么会让他失去力气。失去逃离的力气，失去欺骗自己的力气。他突然想起李敏亨可怜兮兮说着自己生日的那天晚上，想起第一次见面时对方瞪着他的眼睛。

哪有什么对不起呢。他终于卸下一口气，噗的一声把头埋进了李敏亨的肩窝里。

李敏亨无法自抑地又鼻酸起来。而他们轻轻地拥抱彼此，像蝴蝶扇动翅膀，一言不发，只有空气在消耗生命。

也许他们身上都隐藏着会让对方遍体鳞伤的利器，而八年也可能无法让一个伤口长全。他知道不管是他还是对方，有些创伤几乎要用一辈子去舔舐和痊愈。但这一刻他们拥抱在一起，分享一切痛苦和溃烂的印记。

任何过去抑或是未来都无法和他们在一起的此刻比拟。李敏亨不知道这是不是一个好的时机，但他满脑子都只剩下一句话。

他们轻轻地拥抱彼此。他问他，“我们重新开始好不好？”

15.

李东赫还是离开了coconut。过去只是为了生计，奔跑的毫无方向，但在乐团这段时间反而让他确信了学习音乐的念头。近些年他攒了一些积蓄，现下似乎是停下来的时候了。钟辰乐因为这个消息找过来的时候，他才终于想起来，星辰传媒好像是对方曾经跟他提过的公司。

面对疑问，钟辰乐很坦然，“对啊，我和男…啊不是，我和朴志晟一起开的。”

“那你认识李敏亨吗？”

“李敏亨吗？好像听朴志晟说过。”

什么老板会连合作对象的名字都记不住，李东赫想起对方曾和他抱怨有人总给他送礼物的事情，问道，“朴志晟是你男朋友啊？”

“是……”电话对面的人又迟疑了一下，“不算是吧……”

他不自觉偷笑，“小屁孩。”

他在S市重新找了房子，也开始打听入学音乐学院的事项。又是一个重新开始。他最近总是会想起李敏亨那天问他的话——我们重新开始好不好？那晚他没有回答。不知是否因为重新投入的怀抱曾经太遥远所以更加温暖，他当时哭的没有力气，最后直接累到睡着了。

什么是重新开始呢？

他最近也开始回忆起他们的开始。

第一次见到对方的时候，他12岁。他们没有分享过任何共同的时光，某种意义上来说也许不算是一个完美的起始符。但他总是忘不了他哥哥的那个样子，就像他以为他才是世界上最可怜的小孩，却有一个小孩让他想要给一个拥抱，给一点温暖。尽管那个小孩当时双眼发胀地瞪着他。

后来他16岁了，他重新见到了那个小孩。那一年对他们来说或许才是一个真正的开始，他却一点都不期待。那些年里邹林不断念着他的名字，像一把永远无法从胸前拔出的匕首一般。李敏亨这三个字成为了推动那把匕首陷入更深血肉的手，是让他痛不欲生的人。他知道他是对方的玩具，甚至快要认可自己低贱的生存价值。但那个晚上李敏亨没有碰他，看起来甚至更害怕他。那晚下了很大的雨，雷声一阵又一阵，李东赫却并不像过去那样害怕。他甚至有点高兴。就像是松了一大口气一样的，他想着，幸好，他的小孩好像还是他的小孩。

而如果重新开始是可以回到当初的状态的话，李东赫想他也许也根本没有资格取笑钟辰乐。他和李敏亨明明做完了一切亲密的事情，最近的相处模式却更像小孩。李敏亨的工作忙，圣诞节后俩人没什么机会见面。偶尔他只能抽出午饭时间，在公司楼下一起简单地吃个饭。分别时会有拥抱，但又仅此而已。没有牵手，没有接吻，黏糊糊的话似乎也不再能轻易说出口。

他们对话不多，李敏亨每天会准时来道的早安和晚安。但不过如此平凡的问侯，李东赫每次收到却都会控制不住地悸动。他们的相处似乎变得生疏，他却觉得二人从未如此亲密过。像夏天喝下的一口冰镇桃子苏打，也像他曾经幻想过的，可以穿着校服和李敏亨一起去上学的那种日子。

所以他有时候也会悄悄想，那这应该也算吧？重新，开始。

16.

年末忙晕了头，李敏亨终于得到休假。

二人这几年都是独自生活，过去的大年三十夜，李敏亨还可以让罗渽民留下陪他吃顿饺子，李东赫则几乎都是一个人。为了营造过年的氛围，李敏亨提前好几天就准备好了传统挂饰和年夜饭。

今年他要和李东赫一起过年三十了。

尽管这本应是水到渠成的事情，问出口的时候他也忸怩了半天。

休假前李敏亨给家里的阿姨提前放了假，李东赫看他又忙又马虎，生活几乎无法自理，就曾到他住处帮他做过几天晚饭。但都是做完就走了，所以这一次还是两个人第一次在家里见面。

李敏亨当天的任务只有等待对方上门，但他仍然起了一个大早，在摆设简单的房子里瞎收拾了大半天。

他好心动，也好紧张。

他们甚至认识十二年了，都没有一起吃过一顿年夜饭，一起跨入一个新年。

李东赫准时到了。他今天穿了件很厚的白色羽绒服，巨大的帽沿边接着一圈棕褐色的毛毛。要知道S市从不下雪，李敏亨打开门的时候却看见这个包裹严实的人鼻头都冻得通红，甚至冒着白汽，松松软软的，像个刚出浴的小女孩。他记得他耐不住冻，特别喜欢夏天。

对方看他不明所以的笑，侧头表示疑惑。

李敏亨回过神来，退了一步让他进门，又问，“不是知道密码吗？”

“毕竟你在家…直接进来很奇怪。”

不在家的时候进来不会更奇怪吗？李敏亨没有回话，抿嘴偷偷笑起来。

唯一要等的人按计划到场了，接下来他只要按计划将保温中的年夜饭摆上桌，就可以和他的弟弟度过第一个新年。

但他刚拿出一个菜，就突然改了主意。他打开冰箱，确认了还有可以使用的食材后，喊道，“东赫。”

李东赫闻声而来，在厨房门口应，“嗯？”

李敏亨拿出冰箱里的面，说，“我们吃面好不好？”

“你给我煮碗面吧。”

17.

这一碗加了更多的蔬菜和肉类，明明和过去的不一样。他也以为自己已经忘记那碗面的味道了，尝到第一口的时候才发现从来没有。

李东赫也给自己煮了一碗，没有像过去那样只是呆呆看着他。

好像变成李敏亨呆呆看着他，他从对方穿戴起围裙开始就忍不住一直看着他。

电视机正在播放春节特别节目，李东赫一边吃一边看，看得入神，会跟着电视机里的人一块笑起来。他嘴角沾上一些汤汁，李敏亨不自禁抬起手来擦走。他还是微微愣住，不好意思地看了对方一眼又回过头去。

很可爱。李敏亨想，家里的挂饰真是买对了，整个屋内都变得暖烘烘的。

今晚他会留下，李敏亨特意为他收拾了客房。虽然没有一起过过年，但二人却很默契地都觉得要过了12点才能睡，相继洗过澡后就在客厅吃起了水果。

李敏亨问李东赫音乐学院找的怎么样，李东赫也会问李敏亨公司状况如何，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，快到十二点的时候，李东赫接到了钟辰乐打来的视频电话。

“李——东赫！”

刚按下接听键就传来大嗓门。

钟辰乐在朴志晟家，和他们一家人在一起，还有几个小孩，氛围明显比这边热闹。李东赫拿着手机走到落地窗边，笑道，“新年快乐呀辰乐。”

“新年快乐！你那边怎么这么安静啊？就你一个人吗？”

李东赫将镜头微微转向李敏亨，“不是，我哥…李敏亨也在。”

“哦！”看到镜头里的人，钟辰乐扭头大喊，“朴志晟！”

因为罗渽民的关系，李敏亨和朴志晟最近还走得挺近的。李东赫看对方过来了，便也把李敏亨也叫了过来。他们一并把自己塞进了镜头里，脸颊几乎贴在一起。

钟辰乐打趣李东赫这边冷清，李东赫则笑对方哪里热闹就往哪跑。一来一去的，屋内似乎也就不是只有两个人了。不论是李敏亨还是李东赫，都很久没有感受过这样热闹的年夜。电视传来新年倒计时的报幕词，钟辰乐似乎也听到了，喊道，“要倒计时了！”

“10、9、……5、4……”

于是他们也一起倒起了数。

“3、2、1！”

窗外炸开了一个巨大的烟花。

蹦——

新的一年到了。

18.

对面咋咋唬唬说着新年快乐，烟花一簇又一簇，李东赫和李敏亨的头发抵在一起，也笑着应上了几句快乐。

“啊，我们要去放烟花了，不聊啦！”

镜头变得混乱，钟辰乐马马虎虎说了再见，就匆忙挂断了电话。

室内突然一下安静了，又只剩下窗外漫天盛放的烟火。

笑意还停留在脸上，李东赫回过头，同样撞上对方带笑的眼睛。不管怎么想，这个场景都太浪漫了不是吗？李敏亨看他发起呆，笑了一下，说，“新年快乐，东赫。”

他们的呼吸近在咫尺，李东赫回过神，向前靠了一点，把额头抵在他的额头上，说，“新年快乐，哥哥。”

这是他们在一起的第一个新年。

万人欢庆，人声鼎沸。

而他们在一起，隐秘而无声地交换了一个吻。

李敏亨捧住李东赫的脸，耐心地啃食他的唇边肉。李东赫抬手挂在对方脖颈，伸出舌尖探入了他的齿间。他们贴的更近更密，蹉跎岁月的苍茫感被一丝丝唾液淹没。与时间无关，不论是25岁和24岁，还是17岁和16岁，他们的计时单位只有拥有彼此的每一分、每一刻、每一秒。

亲的太久了，重新分开的时候，李东赫整张脸都红彤彤的。谁都知道继续下去也许会失控，李敏亨喘着气，摩挲他的脸说，“睡了吧？”

李东赫看着他，点了点头，“嗯。”

一束一束花火映在对方的眼睛里，鬼使神差的，李敏亨明明知道会失控，却又问，“在客房睡吗？”

世界依旧在喧闹，烟火依旧在绽放又坠落，屋内只有暖色调的光盈盈。李东赫他没有立刻回答这个问题，他的脸颊红晕逐渐褪下了一点，他们听着彼此的心跳声，很近，很静。

过了一会，他垫起脚，重新吻在李敏亨嘴唇，说，“不要，要和你一起。”

19.

人类是否可以没有亲吻而活？

李东赫依旧先被剥了干净，对方却只是一分一厘地亲吻他的肌理、发丝、骨骼、关节。李敏亨像得到月亮一样，不知所措又不厌其烦地用亲吻洗礼对方，偶尔也像个孩子，会轻轻咬起一小块肉，留下印记。亲吻很神奇不是吗，如果只用手捏捏耳垂，如果只是用手揽住腰，都不会有这样的感觉。像被珍视，又像被祭奠。如果现在就是最好的时刻，李东赫愿意作为祭品，将自己献给李敏亨。

他被亲吻夺去呼吸，全身瘫软，无法抑制情欲而喘起粗气。对方从脚趾亲回了他的大腿内侧，却又一次用嘴唇叼起一块肉。他终于忍不住，推上李敏亨的脑袋，“你是狗吗？”

李敏亨笑了一下，咬得更重，在对方要叫嚷的时候又重新起身堵住了他的嘴。他将手向下，一点一点抚摸李东赫的性器。阴茎突然被温热的掌心包裹，李东赫蜷起脚趾，弥留一丝理智，将他推开说，“你把衣服脱了…又只有我光着。”

于是他脱下衣服又重新亲吻李东赫的耳垂，说，“你什么样都好看。”

李东赫脸颊升温，微微侧过头，“……你要亲到什么时候？”

对方这时候似乎只会选择性倾听，他又不回答，一手捏着李东赫的乳粒，一边吻上另一颗。李东赫半坐起来抚着对方的性器，李敏亨却突然向后退下身子，将头埋在了他的腿间，伸出舌尖轻轻舔在了他的穴口。

他的双腿被折叠起来，以毫无保留的姿势。因过于敏感，他下意识抓住对方头发，难耐地闷哼了一声，“不要。”

对方抬起眼来看着他，似在询问又似威胁，舌尖的动作却并未停止。李东赫浑身失去力气，将脸埋进了枕头里，只会发出没有意义的呻吟和哭啼。李敏亨混着唾液稍微探进一根干涩的手指，后又环顾房间，坐起身来。

他拿出床头柜的护手霜，缠在指尖，糊在了李东赫的穴口上，突然问他，“有和别人做过吗？”

冰凉的触感让李东赫不自觉瑟缩身子，他从枕头里探出脸来，眼神迷离，“什么？”

李敏亨神色冷峻，像突然失去温度。他将护手霜一点一点揉进后穴，又问，“除了我，还有别人吗？”

指腹温度填满体内，李东赫掀起枕头，却因为失力，未能命中。他喘着气，说，“疯子。”

这时李敏亨的神情才有了一些温度，甚至有点可怜，“我只有你。”

他依旧在耐心地抽插，像并未真的在乎回答。李东赫的情绪被快感淹没，他急喘着气，断断续续发出呻吟，拉住对方的手，叫他一声，“哥哥。”

“嗯？”

他将李敏亨拉到脸颊边讨吻。

“我也只有你。”

李敏亨听到他这么说。

李东赫用双腿夹住他的腰，而他们又开始没完没了地接吻。像不要空气一样，像不要命一样。

屋内开始升温，源源不断地逼近临爆点，像被黑洞吞噬。李敏亨终于坐起来，扶住性器抵上他的穴口。李东赫微微皱眉，轻咬着嘴唇憋住呼吸，却突然听到对方冷不丁冒出一句，“东赫，没有安全套，没关系吧？”

他眉毛皱得更紧，抓住对方的手道，“快点…！”

20.

他们在新年的第一天住进彼此的身体，没有尽头、横冲直撞地交媾。新春意味着凛冬将尽，万物复苏的春日即将到临。而他们是这个冬日里提早盛开的花朵，一呼一吸都是蓬勃向上的生气。他们的身体是彼此的身体，眼睛是彼此的眼睛。

主卧的浴室有一面视野宽广的玻璃窗，李敏亨帮李东赫清理干净身体，带着他一块泡进浴缸里。天快亮了，氤氲弥漫，李东赫将头靠在李敏亨的肩上，对方闭着眼，他看着他细短的睫毛在空气中细微地扇动，笑出鼻息声。

李敏亨睁开眼，看着在肩上的人，又低下头亲他一口，问，“笑什么？”

“笑你好笑。”

空气黏糊糊的，李敏亨掐住他的脸，说，“为什么你都不怎么叫我哥哥了？”

这人是不是有什么失忆症？李东赫睥睨对方，微撅起嘴，“刚刚不是叫了吗？”

“算上刚刚一共才叫了三次。”李敏亨竟一板一眼地计算起来，还怪委屈的，“而我们见面的次数早就不止三次了……”

“为什么那么喜欢这个称呼啊？”李东赫笑对方可爱，将头扭过去，嘴唇贴在他颈间的脉搏上。

他们的头抵在一起，李东赫可以透过嘴唇感受到对方吞咽口水，声带震动。李敏亨摸上他的胸说，“因为你每次这样叫我的时候，都很色情。”

李东赫不可置信地坐起来，泼起一点水在他的身上，依旧忍不住笑出声，“你是变态吧？”

天微微亮了，晨曦透过玻璃窗洒在他们身上。这是这个新年的第一缕光。李敏亨把他重新拉回自己的怀里，说，“你想念雪吗？”

“我带你去看雪吧。”

21.

雪盖满了N城的路，李敏亨带李东赫去见了他的姐姐。

罗远山土生土长在N城，几年前他离开李家，回到了乡下与妻子安度晚年。这几年来，他一直在帮忙照料李敏亨母亲和李东赫姐姐的墓。尽管李敏亨没有特意拜托。

今年N城下了很大的雪。罗叔上了年岁，腿脚也不如过去便利。李敏亨担心他会特意出城，这次回程便没有特意告诉他。

公墓和李敏亨母亲的私墓离得不远，两个地方都是李东赫第一次去。二人均隔了很久才回到N城，他们倚靠在一起，牵着手，踏过一道又一道的雪。一路上都没什么声音。

太久了。李东赫重新看到姐姐的照片才发现自己好像都快要忘记她的样子。他一动不动地站着，李敏亨给她放了一束花，又走过来捏了一下他的手。他对他摇了摇头，把手扣进对方手里。

回酒店的车内后座，李东赫一直靠在李敏亨的肩上望着窗外漫天的大雪。街上没什么人，只有白茫茫的一片又一片。街景是陌生的，也许他曾来过，但又的确过去太久。N城并不常下雪，今年的雪却像要将这座城市都淹没了一般。这场雪甚至可以把他的过去湮没，此刻却像从他心底翻出来更多的东西。

他想起了姐姐，也许这条路也会是回到那栋房子的路。他突然轻声开口，“哥哥，你为什么不回家？”

对方好像回头看了他一眼，交叠在一起的手动了动。

除此之外，车内就只有雨刷器的声音。

李敏亨沉默了很久，他不是不知道答案，但也沉默得像快忘记答案了。

过了一会，他才开口，“那栋房子卖掉了。”

李家这段时间仍然在联系他。年三十那晚，李东赫去洗澡的时候，他终于接到了李父的电话。

能卖的房子都卖掉了，能裁的员工都裁掉了，资金链也断了很久。李父从医院打来，他说敏亨，爸爸快撑不下去了。他生病了。那是他第一次这么和李敏亨说话，第一次这么乞求他。

很多的话都要溢出来又溜走。李家这些年的变故，邹林的入狱，李敏亨想李东赫应该要知道这些事，却不知道要怎么告诉他。他知道自己总会回去的，他想李东赫也会知道。而他们此刻正在一起，所以那一切似乎又并不那么重要。过去的过去终会随着来年春天一起消融在这场大雪里。

他反复摩挲对方的手，最后终于像放弃，松了口气，说，“我们会有自己的家。”

22.

工作狂李总情人节竟然早退了。

秘书处首先炸了锅。罗渽民在办公室里听的一字不落，点开李敏亨的对话框：「学长，他们都说原来铁树真的会开花*^^*」

学长都快情感危机了，才管不了什么树开什么花。他的工作一直很忙，不比过去，现在忙起来就总会不小心冷落了李东赫。虽说距离产生美，小别胜新婚，但他们都分开够久，也离的够远了，思来想去，他还是觉得让对方搬过来和他一起住比较好。于是便跟对方提议。他以为这是解决问题的好方法，却没想到让李东赫更加生气。

“把我骗到你家你就更省心了是吗？”

对方吼完这句话就挂了电话，李敏亨盯着屏幕发呆，不禁嗫嚅，“我没有这个意思啊……”

总之生气了就是还需继续努力的信号。李东赫最近都在上课，今天是情人节，他特意翘了班，就是为了提前去接对方下课。李东赫刚踏出门，他就捧着花迎上去，惹得他的同学以及路人都纷纷侧目。

他完全没想到李敏亨会来这一出，脸噌地就红了，接过花就推着对方往车的方向走。

李敏亨就想给他一个惊喜，看他慌慌忙忙的反而觉得可爱，坐进车里就凑过去逗他，“干吗？不喜欢吗？”

他拉过副驾驶的安全带，帮对方扣上。李东赫抬起抱着花的手，小声说，“干吗这么突然？”

李敏亨亲他一口，“因为喜欢。”

别说公司的人不适应李敏亨突然开花，李东赫都有点不适应。他把他带回家里，竟然还特意准备了烛光和牛排（虽然是在外面餐厅订的）。

李东赫吃得别扭，终于吃完，看着李敏亨西装革履的样子，感叹了一句，“是真的帅。”

李敏亨正擦着嘴，抬起头来看他。

“但是以后别这样了。”

“我好不习惯。”

他说着笑起来，李敏亨一听也愣住了，后又笑开，说，“好。”

“你先去洗澡，我有个东西要给你。”

23.

李东赫洗好后站在浴室镜子前擦起头发。李敏亨听见浴室停下水声，问道，“东赫，洗好了吗？”

“嗯。”

神神秘秘的，他浑身赤裸，正想着对方到底在打什么算盘，浴室门就被打开了。

李敏亨手里拿着一套衣服，李东赫停下手中的动作，愣在了原地——是他的那套校服。

除了有些短，竟还能合身。

他们一并站在全身镜前，李敏亨从身后抱住他，上下打量，眉毛耷拉下来，“这么多年你怎么都没有长点肉啊。”

李东赫看着镜子里穿着校服的自己，依旧没有回过神来。

“为什么你还留着这个？”

可以看出来衣服被保管的很好，渗着和李敏亨身上相似的皂角香。整体有六七成新，名牌看上去甚至和九年前的几乎一样。他低头摸了摸自己的名字，回过身抱住李敏亨，抬起头问他，“你的呢？还在吗？”

于是李敏亨也换上了自己那套。两个人的衣袖裤脚都有些过短，肩周处也发紧，无法轻易抬起手来，看上去有些滑稽。

可李东赫才意识到，原来对方和他一样，都那样期待过后来的日子。

他瘪着嘴回身看着他，李敏亨则抚上他的脸，说，“怎么了？”

他把手挂在李敏亨的脖颈上，瘪着嘴角凑上去亲他一口，说，“我很想跟你一起上学的。”

他的头发还挂着一些水，湿漉漉的。他把头埋进李敏亨的怀里，缓了一会又说，“……真的很想。”

“我知道。”

李东赫开始学习音乐后，就捣腾起了自己的头发。他剪短了前面的头发，留长了发尾，又挑染上几缕黄色，谁看都不像25岁的大人。李敏亨捏着他的发尾，思忖半晌，说，“你的填色本也还留着。”

“不过我有点不好意思，都没敢直接告诉你。”

“为什么不好意思？”

“怕你说我变态呗。”

李东赫伏在他的胸口笑起来，唤他，“哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“你会一直陪着我吗？”

对方迟迟没有回答，李东赫不自觉屏住呼吸。

李敏亨的指尖一下又一下穿过对方的发梢，他抓住李东赫的肩膀，将他从自己怀里扶起来，说，“你还记得吗？你有东西忘在上衣口袋了。”

李东赫疑惑地看着他，伸手摸向两侧口袋。左侧是空的，右侧有一个圆环状的东西，他将信将疑地把它拿了出来——

是一枚戒指。

24.

他失神地看着面前的人将戒指给他戴上，又亲吻了自己的指节。

“我会一直陪着你。”

“我想永远跟你生活在一起。”

“我们结婚吧，好不好？”

25.

如果谈论爱总是不切实际的话，我愿意用陪着你来代替所有的我爱你。

在这个纷杂瞬变的世界，我们也许可以一起看一下永恒。

而你知道吗？我的小孩，没有人会是一座孤岛。

26.

他们会是彼此永远的小孩。

-

孤岛小孩·小孩篇 完

-

全文完


End file.
